Twisted Tale
by Aconite Love
Summary: In this story, Maddie's parents die, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. After her parents death she goes to live with her cousin Jenna. When Maddie get to Mystic Falls she quickly discovers the supernatural. For this story I'm not really sure who I want her to end up with. Keep in mind that this my first story so just keep an open mind.


**Hi! This is my first story so I hope you like it. If you think this story sounds familiar you probably read it when I published it a month ago, but I deleted it because I needed to make some necessary changes. Please review I would love to hear your opinion on my story! Enjoy ;)**

Dear Diary,

It's been years since I've seen **Hi** my cousin Jenna and now I'm going to be living with her and her niece and nephew, Elena and Jeremy, now that my parents are dead. Whenever I saw them I was always closest with Jeremy. Maybe because we're the same age, but Elena got on my nerves sometimes. Always making things about her. So, here I am, sitting in the back of a taxi driving to my new home. Hopefully life will give me a break and make my sophomore year at a new high school tolerable. Gotta go I'm here.

As I got out of the taxi, with my bags, I look at the house and it seems more domestic than my old house. More family friendly. I pay the driver and I head for the front door as I'm about to knock a wave of nervousness.

"You can do this. Remember hide nervousness with confidence." I say trying to give myself a pep talk as I ring the doorbell. When the door opens I'm met with a frazzled Jenna.

"Can I help you?" Jenna says obviously not recognizing me.

"Jenna it's Maddie your cousin?" I say trying to make her remember me.

"Oh my god Maddie you grew up so much since the last time I saw you. Come in." She says with a smile on her face. She takes some of my bags as leads me into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, Maddie is here!" She announces to Elena and Jeremy.

"Oh my god Maddie! Are you ok? You know with everything." Elena asks with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine." And I was, but Elena still doesn't look convince. I turn my attention to Jeremy.

"Hey Jer."

"What's up, Mads?" He asks as I hug him.

"Nothing." I say as we break the hug.

"Maddie, you came just in time, Bonnie's about to pick me up, do you want a ride?" she asks.

"Yeah. That would be great. See you at school, Jer." I say to Jeremy as I follow Elena outside. As soon I get in the car I am met with a girl that I assume is Bonnie.

"Hi! I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you." I say with a smile.

"Hey! I'm Bonnie. I heard about your parents. I'm sorry." She says with sympathy in her eyes.

"Really, I'm fine." I say wondering how many times I'm going to have to repeat this throughout today.

For the rest of the car ride I pretty much tuned out everything they were talking about.

As soon as I got to school went find Jeremy because I couldn't take another second of Elena and her friends. When I couldn't find Jeremy I decided just to go straight to the registration office to get my schedule. I as I was waiting for the office lady to print my schedule I didn't even noticed that someone else had walk in. So I when turned around, after getting my schedule, I bumped into toned chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I say as I look into his dark hazel eyes.

"It's fine. I'm Stefan by the way." He said with a smile.

"Maddie. Well, I have to go can't be late on my first day at a new school." With that I left the office without looking back for some reason Stefan gave me a weird vibe.

When I walk out of the off went to go find my locker, but when I finally find it there is two jock looking guys standing in front of it. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other one had brown hair and brown eyes

"Excuse me." I say politely trying to get to my locker and right after blond one moves saying sorry.

"Yo Ty, I got to get to class see you later, man." the blonde one says as he leaves. The dark haired jock turns his attention to me as he blatantly checks me out.

"If you are going to check me out at least make it a little less obvious." I say turning towards him with a smirk on my face.

"But how could I not observe such a fine lady like yourself" He says looking me up and down.

"Haven't you heard flattering gets you nowhere."

"Not when it comes to me. I'm Tyler but you can call me Ty." He says with a wink.

"Maddie." I say coolly.

"So Maddie, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I just moved here, I'm staying with my cousins."

"And who might they be?"

"Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Do you know them?"

"Elena, yes. Jeremy, unfortunately." He says with a grimace.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?" I ask getting angry.

"He's just some druggie punk that's into my girl." He says indifferently.

"This keeps getting better and better. First, you insult my cousin. Then, you were openly flirting with me when you have a girlfriend!" I say angrily.

"She's not my girlfriend we just mess around a lot." He says like it was a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm sorry that makes it so much better." I say understandingly.

"Really?" He says hopefully like his excuse actually worked.

"No." I say coldly as I try to walk away, but he grabbed my arm in a bruising grip.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" He grumbles dangerously.

"Well, I'm done talking to you." I tried to yanked my arm away, but he just held on tighter.

"Hey. Is everything okay over here?" Stefan asks, but before Tyler could respond, I cut in.

"Yeah, Stefan, everything is fine. I was just about to show Tyler what I do to assholes."

With that I swung my right arm and hit him straight in the nose. "Hey, Tyler next time think before you say something about Jeremy because I will come back and finish what I started. Bye now!" I said sweetly as I turned and walked away.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly thank god. I don't think I could have taken another minute of school. My phone starts buzzing reminding me that I have to get ready to go to the Grill. I brush my naturally straight brownish black hair. Then I put on some black skinny jeans, a grey v- neck shirt that shows off my c- cup boobs perfectly, my black heeled ankle boots, and my leather jacket. Just as I finish getting ready the doorbell rings and run down the stairs to see who it is. I am shocked when I see it's Stefan, "Hey Stefan I didn't expect to see you here. What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Umm… I think I have the wrong house. I thought this was Elena Gilbert's House. I needed give this back to her." He said gesturing to the green diary in his hands.

"She's my cousin I'm staying with them. I take that for you I know where she hides it." I say as I grab it from him and he gives me a look as if to say 'why do you know where she hides it?'.

"What? I need something to help me fall asleep at night." I say innocently. When I turn back I realise he is still standing outside. "You know the living room is right over there if you want to sit down." I say as run upstairs to hide Elena's diary behind the god awful ceramic mermaid. When I come back down stairs I realise that he is still standing in the archway of the door. Strange.

"I'm sorry were you going somewhere?" He asks looking at my appearance.

"I was about to go meet up with Elena. Do you want to come?" I ask seeing his face brighten at my words and nods.

As soon as Elena and her friends start interrogating Stefan I get up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I'm heading to the bar I plan on getting wrecked," I say playfully winking at Elena while she glares at me." I'm just kidding I'm only going to have a drink or two."

"You know they are not going to serve you, right?"

"I have my ways," I smirk as I walk away.

As soon as I get to the bar I bend over just enough so I show some cleavage. "Bourbon neat."

"I like a women can drink." A deep voice said behind me. As I turned toward the owner of the voice I was met with with gorgeous blue eyes the could make a girl melt. Of course not this girl, I thought to myself, laughing inwardly. He also had the classic bad boy vibe.

"Cool." I say brushing off his flirty comment.

"What's got your pasties in a bunch?" He asks playfully.

"Nothing you know moving in with your cousins and transferring to a new school gets pretty stressful." I sarcastically. "Anyway I'm Maddie."

"Damon." He says with a smirk. "So, why did you move here?"

"I have my reasons. If you stick around long enough you might find out." I say keeping him in suspense. "So, what brings you to this town?"

"How do you know that I'm new?" Asks with humor in his eyes.

"I have really good instincts and they are always right." I say mischievously.

"As for the instincts you are right, but I'm not going to tell you my reason."

"And why is that?"

"Because how would that be fair if I told you my reason and I didn't know your reason."

"How about we make a deal, I'll tell you my reason if you tell me your reason."

"Deal."

"My reason is because my parents died." I say without any sadness displayed on my face.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Deep down I known he really means that, which is surprising because I've heard that a million times before and no one really meant it.

"Don't be, I hated them." I say in full honesty.

"Well, at least you're honest. Most people would have lied in fear of being seen as a bad person."

"If I'm anything it's honest….and blunt….and a little bitchy at times, but hey who isn't?" After saying that I throw back my untouched drink, taking pleasure in the burning in the back of my neck. When I finish my drink I turn to see Elena giving me a death glare.

"Well Damon, I have to go my cousin is giving me the get-your-ass-over-here-now look." I say lightly laughing at my own joke.

"I look forward to seeing you again" he said as I felt a gust of wind and then he was gone.

I walked over to Elena ready for her to yell at me, but I find that she's not there anymore. I feel as if I dodged a bullet but then I realise that she was my ride and now I'm stranded at the grill. 'I guess I'm walking home' I groan internally. Walking home wasn't the highlight of my week but it was that bad. All of a sudden a vintage 1971 Buick GS pulled up right next to me as the mystery person rolled down their window revealing…

"Tyler." I said groaning in annoyance.

"Hey Maddie, want a ride?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Can't you take a hint Tyler? Or did my fist not make it clear enough the first time?"

"Look, I get it you like to play hard to get. It's cute," he says with humor in his eyes. "but it gets boring after a while."

"Excuse me?! If this is how you flirt, then I don't know why you even have girls within a twenty foot radius of you!"

"Fine. Walk home." He says indifferently as he revs his engine and speeds away.

When I get home I go straight up the stair to Jeremy's room and flop on the bed dramatically. He rolls his at because knows I obviously want attention.

"What is the problem, Maddie?" He asks amused.

"That asshole, Tyler Lockwood, is my problem. He keeps trying to flirt with me! Plus, he's with Vicky and I refuse to be the side hoe. Didn't he get when I punched him in the face, it means I'm not interested? Well, I was interested at first, but then he started talking bad about you and that got him on my bad side." I rambled angrily.

"Wait. He was flirting with you?" He asks slightly angry.

"Yeah. I thought that 10 minute rant would have made that clear." I said playfully sarcastic.

"He needs to back off you and Vickie" He while anger builds in within him.

"Whoa, there buddy chill before you get hurt" I said getting nervous that he might do something stupid that would get himself hurt. "Jer, just go to sleep and cool down. I'll talk to you in the morning."

After talking to him I go into my room, sit on my bed, and pull out my diary.

Dear Diary,

Laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how hard life is how I spent most of my nights when my parents were alive aka like two weeks ago. Does it make you a bad person to be glad that your parents are dead? If so I'm the worst person in the world and I'm totally fine with that, but here I feel like people actually care about me. Sure, their are some annoying douché bag jocks, but people actually pay attention to me. So, I feel like this place is going to be like a fresh start for means I am going to take full advantage that. It might be hard starting somewhere new, but I know it's going to be a hell of a lot better than what my life was before. That's enough for one night. Good night.


End file.
